


旁观者

by anarwest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarwest/pseuds/anarwest





	旁观者

地点，纽约。

夏令时，格林尼治标准时间减四小时，现在是下午三点十五分。

气温13摄氏度，天气晴朗。

观测环境良好。

1.

纽约是一个会让人忘记时间流逝的城市，无论是在凌晨还是傍晚，环绕着她的城市灯火总能点亮整片天空。

我如同往常一样坐在街边的长椅上观察着来来往往的人群。

步履匆忙的行人挤满了街道，他们大多都戴着相似的表情，奔往不同的目的地。

2.

这些行人里有百分之八十的人群不固定，剩下接近百分之二十的人在一周内多次出现的几率较高，且时间较为固定。因此可以推测出他们可能是在附近工作的上班族，或是生活在这里的居民。

而现在正是放学时分，因此还会有不少学生模样的青少年经过。

我在这个街角已经呆了有一个月了。

我想我已经找到了我所需要的目标。

3.

有个男孩经常会光顾这家开设在二十一号街角转弯处的熟食店杂货店。

他跟我打过几次照面，但从未交谈。

而今天，他又在差不多的固定时间出现。他在跑过红绿灯时看见了我，然后对我露出了一个微笑。

算是打了一个招呼，我想。

而我也一如既往地注视着他走进熟食店。

4.

“你好，德尔玛先生。”

“下午好，帕克先生。老样子？”

“是的。”

“好的……说起来你不觉得奇怪吗？”

“奇怪什么？”

“那个女孩，就是一直出现在这条街边的女孩。我已经连着一个月天天看到她了。”

“我也见到她好几次了……或许她在等什么人？”

“等什么人，年纪轻轻的女孩会等什么人？皇后区的怪人怪事可真多，哼。喂，帕克，她在看你。”

“什么？”

5.

帕克走出熟食店后停在了街边，他手里拽着塑料袋站在那里。此时车道上没有车辆经过，但他看起来并没有过马路的打算。

几个深呼吸之后，男孩帕克像是下了什么决定似的向我走来。

“嗯，你好。”

“你好，帕克先生。”

“你知道我的名字？”对于我知道他的名字这一点他显得十分惊讶。

“我听到了你和德尔玛先生的谈话。”

“什么？！”

听到这个消息的他看起来更加惊讶，他回头看了看熟食店厚重的透明玻璃，然后又扭头看向我。

“那你的耳朵可真好。”

“谢谢。”

“……不客气。” 在短暂的沉默后，帕克又开口说道：“你好，我是彼得·帕克，住在皇后区。我经常在这里见到你，请问你是在等什么人吗？”

我是在等什么人吗。

听了彼得·帕克的问题后，我短暂地思索了一阵。

“可以这么说，不过我想已经等到了，彼得·帕克。”

“真的吗？那太好了，还有，请叫我彼得就行了，不用加上帕克！”

“好的，彼得。”

“呃，跟你聊天……感觉很有趣，那么我还有事，以后再见！”

“再见。”

彼得话音刚落就向斜对角的街道跑去，尽管他说跟我聊天会感到很有趣，但从他的语气上分析似乎并不完全是这样。

我尾随着彼得·帕克穿过了一条条街道，直到他停在了某个隐蔽的小巷内。他急急忙忙地扔下书包，边脱衣服边从包里翻出了替换的衣物。 这是一套多功能的紧身衣，上面配备了多种高科技装置。但它们看起来攻击力并不高，辅助作用较大。

6.

我被彼得·帕克发现了。

但我觉得这不能完全怪我，我只是个观测者，并不具备反侦察的功能。

尽管我给自己找了一个可信的理由，但我还是为此感到愧疚。

彼得·帕克像是被冻结在了原地，目瞪口呆地望着我，脸色煞白。

“嘿！你不可以这样！你这是尾随！是犯法的！”

反应过来的彼得·帕克通红着脸冲向我将我拉进了小巷内，“不管怎么说，先答应我，不要把你看见的说出去好吗？！求你了！如果你不说，我就考虑不去警局揭发你，你看怎么样？”

“我不明白，彼得。”

“不明白什么？”

“怀有恶意的目的，尾随某人并实施犯罪行为的才是跟踪犯，而我不是。为什么要报警？”

“那你想干什么？”

“我只是观察。”

这次似乎是彼得不明白了，他满脸狐疑地盯着我看了许久，迟迟说不上话。

“我不会把你的事情说出去，你可以相信我。”

但必要的上报还是得好好做的。

“好吧，那我姑且先相信你。”

“我有一个建议，彼得。”

“……什么建议？“

“你应该穿上你的衣服，夜晚的纽约市气温将会降到十度以下，你这样会有着凉的可能性。”

“……谢谢。也不知道是托谁的福。”彼得·帕克在道谢后小声的嘟囔起来，“说起来我还不知道你的名字，你叫什么？”

“观察者A型1号。”

“什，什么？这算是什么代号吗？”

“你可以这么认为。”

“那我要怎么称呼你？”

“A1。”

“……好吧，A1。”彼得踌躇了一会儿后尝试着叫了我的名字，但随后他就放弃了，“不行这太奇怪了，听起来像是在从事某种秘密间谍行动。既然你不愿意告诉我你的真名，那我就自己给你取个称呼，奥博……奥博瑟薇娅如何？显而易见，词根来源于观察者，听起来有点神秘，还有点酷，是不是！”

奥博瑟薇娅。

我的名字。

“好的，彼得。”

我觉得我可以接受这个名字。

7.

我与我的观察对象，彼得·帕克进行了正式接触。

开始建立关于彼得·帕克，又名，蜘蛛侠的个人档案。

又一个平常的下午，我与彼得并排坐在一幢八层高办公楼的楼顶。

不一会儿他便开始吃他的三明治。

“嗯，……你要尝尝吗？就是我常去的那家熟食店的三明治。味道棒极了。”彼得将只啃了一口的三明治递到了我的面前。

或许是我方才过于专注的视线使他误以为我对他手里的三明治产生了兴趣。

然而这种误会并没有什么不好，我不带迟疑地咬下了一块三明治。

目标唾液样本收集完毕。

但明明是主动发出分享邀请的彼得却在此时红了脸，他结结巴巴地开口说道：“我，我以为你会撕一块来吃的。”

“有什么不对吗，彼得？”

“……啊，你，你是女孩子。”彼得想了想后收起了起初的羞涩，一本正经地说道：“没有人告诉过你对没有好感的异性做这样的事会不太好吗？还，还是说……”

彼得像是突然想到了什么一般瞪大了双眼。

“还是说你对我……所以才会跟踪我……这下说得通了……”他说话的声调由高转低，最后逐渐变为喃喃自语，“你喜欢我吗？”

“彼得。”

“在！”

“喜欢是什么？”

“……”

“怎么了？你不知道吗？”

“我知道……”

“那么请告诉我。”

“喜欢就是，喜欢就是……”他苦恼地抓了抓头发，然后看向了远方，“喜欢就是你心里时时刻刻地想着一个人，既想见她，却又不敢见她。喜欢就是当她注视着你，那一刻你的世界天旋地转，你的心不再属于你自己……”

我静静地记录着彼得的话，直到他不再出声。

太阳朝着西方沉落，群星在夜幕中显露身姿。彼得侧脸的轮廓在昏暗中渐渐模糊。

“彼得。”

“嗯？”

“机械生命体会有心吗？”

“……奥比*，你究竟是谁？”

8.

我是观察者A型1号机。

来自遥远的平行时空。

那里的人类正在遭受一种疾病的肆虐，一旦染上这种疾病人类将开始生命的倒计时。该疾病临床病症显著，发展过程极度痛苦，肉体与精神上的伤害均不可逆。

飞速发展的科技却仍抵挡不住疾病的蔓延。

在逐渐濒临崩溃的世界中，我诞生了。

不愿放弃寻找治愈方法的人类将目光投向了更遥远的地方，他们不分昼夜地观测着宇宙中每一次能量的变化。

直到他们在一次宇宙能量数值爆炸的观测中发现了这个时空。

观察者A型们被送往了这里。

我们负责观察，寻找，记录，传递。

希望在这漫长的时空之旅中，找到能够让人类生存下去的契机。

这次观察旅程计划被命名为‘希望’。

“你要活下去，尽力地活下去，你是我们的希望。”

记忆存储档案的深处突然传递出一条信息，一条我现在无法识别来源的信息。

彼得目瞪口呆地瞪着我足足有十分钟之久。

自接触起，他就经常露出这样的神情，我对此已经十分熟悉。

我安静地等待他回神，等着他的发问。

“这，这太不可思议了！我是说！哇哦！天呐！我需要冷静一下！……你不是在逗我吧？对吧，奥比？”

“我没有欺骗你的必要，彼得。”

“哇哦，这太不可思议了！”

我看着他将自己头上的卷发前后反复地摩擦，直到它们一根根全都摆脱发蜡的束缚。

“那么，你还记得你的制造者吗？就是把你设计出来的那个人！”

“记得，彼得。”

“他是个怎么样的人？我敢打赌他一定是另一个时空的托尼·史塔克！”

“我对她没有太多的印象，彼得。在计划的最初她就已经患上了疾病，我的完成体成型后，她对我进行了基础的编程随后就被隔离治疗。”我搜索了记忆中仅有的几个与她相关的记录片段，“最后再见到她时，她已经不行了。但她坚持要见我一面。”

“彼得。”

“我在。”

“她那个时候哭着问过我，自己的决定到底正不正确。我回答说我不知道。”

“……什么决定？”

“参与计划，将我制造出来的决定。她说我的功能仅仅是简单的观察，记录，传递，但她同时为我编写了自我进化的程序。她说希望我尽力地活下去。”

“嗯……”

“彼得，我不明白。只要我还有能源供给，我就可以无视时间永远地‘存活’下去，我不明白她在担心什么。”

“奥比……”

“她看起来很痛苦，很煎熬。但我只能站在一边观察，记录。

彼得，我做得对吗？”

彼得低下头，不再回应我。

我明白这些信息对于他来说太过超前，难以消化，我对此感到抱歉。

但是突然间，彼得上前抱住了我。

他将我搂在了怀里，我的耳朵紧贴着他的胸膛，那里有他沉稳的心跳声。

“你做得对，奥比。”他的头埋在我的耳边轻声说道：“你陪她走完了最后一段时光，你将她记在了心里。你做得对，你做得对，奥比……”

彼得怀抱的温度是37.2摄氏度，相较于正常人的偏高。

但与春季午后的体感温度相似，

我觉得这很好。

9.

我是观察者A型1号机。

我的任务是观察，寻找，记录，传递。

我不配备有任何作战功能。

但我察觉到彼得有危险。

被观察者彼得·帕克，受过放射性感染的蜘蛛咬伤，因此获得了和蜘蛛一样的超能力、超人般的耐力、反应、敏捷和速度。

他的肌肉密度成倍的高于普通人类，使得他可以承受15至20吨的重力。

但这次不一样，我的高精度演算告诉我，这次的打击将会是致命的。

我是观察者A型1号机，又名，奥博瑟薇娅。

接下来我将保存并上传此次旅程的最后记录。

我用自己的高密度合金躯壳阻挡了这次袭击，虽然不至于完全抵消能量的冲击，但就目前的状况来看，已经使可能会造成的伤害降到了最低。

但我的身体机能89%以上的遭到损坏，无法再维持正常运作。

换句话来说，在剩下的11%的能量用完以后，我将迎来‘死亡’。

数据传输完毕。

我静静地躺在废墟中，等待那一刻的到来。

我有点想见彼得，但我现在的这幅模样，我又开始害怕见到他。

电量不足5%。

很快了。

“奥比……”

彼得来了。

在我观察他的这段日子以来，此刻的他最狼狈。

他红着双眼蹲在我的身边，双手在空中微微颤抖。我的大部分零件均已破损，如果他想捧我的头，我猜，一定会碎得更彻底。

“彼得，是时候说再见了。”

他无声地摇着头，泪水从他的眼眶里滑落。

“就在刚刚你还没有出现的时候，我很想见你，

但你现在出现了，我却开始觉得天空在旋转。”

凭借着最后1%的电量，我伸手摘下了我的内核能源，放在了彼得的手中。

“我的‘心’，现在交给你。”

我是观察者A型1号机，又名，奥博瑟薇娅。

我是奥比。

电量已用完，系统关闭。

10.

“早安，奥比。”

“早安，……彼得？”

我从冗长的黑暗中醒来，不知道发生了什么。

当我察觉到周围环境的时候，彼得正带着我从一幢高楼上一跃而下。我们摆荡在高耸入云的群楼之间，世界从我们的脚下经过。

“听我说奥比，我在复仇者的帮助下把你的核心能源融进了我的蜘蛛战衣里。感觉怎么样，是不是很酷？”

“听起来不错，彼得。”

“奥比。”

“什么？”

“欢迎回家。”

“我回来了，彼得。”

“……”

“彼得，今天我们要去哪？”

“天涯海角，你觉得怎么样？”

“好的，彼得。”

好的。

我是观察者A型1号机，又名，奥博瑟薇娅。

我是奥比。

我是‘希望’。

0.

“这样好吗？”

“什么？”

“我们不用去回收观察者A型1号机吗？”

“她已经完成了她的使命，找到了有可能治愈疾病的人类观察样本。她的努力使我们接下来的计划得以顺利进行，就让她留在那里吧。”

“我明白了。”

“……”

“1B。”

“怎么了BOT042？”

“观察者A型1号机为什么要替那名人类挡下攻击？明明这将是一次很好的观察样本机会。”

“……BOT042。”

“是。”

“我希望你永远不会明白。”

“好的。”


End file.
